


Points of Authority

by river_soul



Series: Control [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fat Shaming, Violence, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: After failing the required self-defense class Captain Rogers offers to give you one on one lessons. His methods are not what you expect and an impromptu session reveals his true intentions.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191674
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Points of Authority

You’re not exactly sure what you’ve done to earn Captain Roger’s attention or his ire but it’s apparent you have both. What was meant to be a simple two-day self-defense class your boss Maria Hill wanted you to attend was slowly dragging into a three-week nightmare. You thought you had done as well as the other out-of-shape admins, slogging through the required moves. They all passed the class without issue. Only you were held back and assigned to one on one sessions with the Captain. The others had tittered excitedly when he told you the news but you only felt humiliated and ashamed.

_You’re the weak link, sweetheart._

The Captain seemed to take a special joy in knocking you down, physically and emotionally. You left most of your sessions with glassy eyes and bruises. People whispered about how much of a hardass he could be but his behavior still surprised you. So did his comments about your body. You knew you could stand to lose a few pounds and exercise more, you hardly needed the epitome of physical fitness to tell you that. It was humiliating to have the Captain pinch your arm fat or poke at your fleshy thighs.

 _This isn’t a place where you can sit down. I know you’re used to that_ , he told you after your first session.

Maria never said as much but you knew you needed to pass the class to keep your job. She wouldn’t fire you outright if you failed, but you’d most certainly get bumped down to the general admin pool. You worked hard to land this job and appreciated working with someone so smart and dedicated. Maria was someone who made you want to earn her respect so you kept your head down and endured the training sessions without complaint.

_Gotta hit me harder than that. All it takes is one wrong move and you’ll be knocked out, and dragged away._

Just when you thought it couldn’t get worse, the Captain started surprising you in the hallway and storage closets. You were growing increasingly familiar with the feel of his thick arm across your soft stomach and his hands around your throat.

_You’re a prime target, sweetheart. Slow, unaware of your surroundings. I’m surprised you haven’t been picked off yet._

You’d only managed to escape him once when you’d reared back in surprise and busted his nose. It’d been healed by the time you saw him later that day for your session. He made you run on the treadmill until you’d nearly thrown up in retaliation although he said it was to help with endurance. You tried to approach Maria after that, but she waved off your concerns. As her admin, you had unfettered access to her and sensitive material. You needed to be able to defend yourself or at least escape. When you told her you understood, trying and failing to keep the emotion out of your voice, she promised to talk to the Captain about easing up.

That had been four days ago and you hadn’t seen or heard from him since. Part of you hoped he might have given up on you all together but deep down you knew you weren’t that lucky. You were proven right when he showed up at your desk at 5 pm on Friday when you were packing up to leave. The office was mostly deserted. Maria had left after lunch for a meeting in the city. It’d actually been a pleasant day, the quiet allowed you to get caught up on your work.

“I hope four days of resting on your laurels was more than enough time for you to recover,” he tells you, his tone mocking.

He’s dressed in loose grey sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt that strains against the muscles of his chest. The sight of him like that might have made you feel weak in the knees once, but now all you see when you look at him is future misery.

“Get up,” he tells you sharply. “We gotta make up for lost time.”

“Oh, um,” you stumble over your words, wincing at the way his lips thinned in annoyance. “Let me go change. My wrap dress isn’t conducive to training.”

“Hydra won’t stop to let you change into something more appropriate, sweetheart,” he says, wrapping a large hand around your bicep.

He jerks you forward, half dragging you down the hall to one of the small, private gyms. You nearly lose one of your heels when he pushes you into the room.

“Take your shoes off. They’ll only slow you down in a real fight,” he tells you, his back to you as he speaks.

You do as he asks, slipping off the shiny black heels and setting them on the side of the mat. The floor is cool against your bare feet and you shiver in the recycled air of the room. You wrap your arms around your middle, anxious for what he has planned. You’re so caught up on your own thoughts you nearly miss the quiet click of the lock engaging on the door.

“Captain?” you question.

He’s quiet when he turns to face you, head tilted to the side as he considers you. The slightest twitch of his lips is your only warning before he lunges at you. Stumbling back you nearly trip over your feet before you right yourself and dodge his large hands, ducking under his arms. You spin quickly, striking out with your fist. The blow bounces off his cheek and pain radiates up your arm. You suck in a pained breath.

“Your punches are soft. All it takes is one pull,” Steve growls, grabbing at your waist to turn you around and pull you back flush against his body. “Then they can bend you over, have their way with you and there’s nothing you can do about it. Is that what you want?”

“No,” you tell him, tears stinging in your eyes at the veiled threat of his words.

“Hydra loves women of breeding age,” he tells you, squeezing the flesh at your hips tight enough to make you yelp. “They won’t just kill you after they pump you for information on Maria and the Avengers. You’re fighting for your life. Remember that.”

“I-I do,” you tell him.

He releases you with a harsh shove and you turn to face him.

“Let’s try this again,” he instructs.

Your body tenses and you take a tentative step back, watching him carefully. He comes at you just as before and you start the familiar dance again. After nearly 30 minutes of the same back and forth you’re sweaty and aching, body throbbing. You want to go home but the Captain shows no sign of stopping. He hasn’t even broken a sweat, the only sign of exertion is a few hairs that have fallen across his forehead.

“Again,” he instructs but this time when you dart past him he trips you, sending you to the floor.

You land with a painful thump before he’s on top of you. In your struggle, the strap of your dress slips down to expose your bra and you reach to pull it back in place, embarrassed. Before you can, the Captain stops you, his grip on your wrist tight enough to make the bones grind against each other.

"If you’re too shy to punch me because you’re trying to cover your bra, you’re going to get hurt,” he chastises.

This isn’t the first time you’ve ended up pinned to the mat with him on top, but you’re normally wearing pants and a sports bra. You’re overly aware of how much of cleavage is on display, the hint of your lacy bra peeking out. When you glance down your body, heat rushes to your face when you see your dress has flipped up to expose your black cotton underwear. Steve dips his head to follow your gaze. You watch his tongue dart out to wet his lips as he continues to stare at your thighs.

“Let me up,” you whisper, straining against the hand he has wrapped around your wrists.

“Break my hold,” he counters, finally dragging his gaze back up to your face.

When you try to buck him off and twist away he grunts, dropping his weight fully against you. The unmistakable bulge you feel through his pants makes you freeze, eyes wide. Your stomach flips at the lazy smile on his lips before he drops his forehead to rest against yours. His warm breath ghosts over your lips and he groans when he grinds himself against you. You can feel the heat of him through your thin underwear, the realization making your whole body flush.

“I wouldn’t normally give you a second look,” he tells you, snaking a hand between your bodies to pinch your belly. “But watching you sweat for me really gets me going.”

You swallow down the lump in your throat and turn your head away from him. Tears well in your eyes. This can’t be happening.

“You’re not like the others, your body is so soft, so welcoming. Just asking for me to sink into it” he groans, dropping his face to your chest to nuzzle along the swell of your breast.

“Stop,” you whisper, body hot with a mix of shame and terror. “Please let me up, Captain.”

“Steve,” he corrects, mouth dragging over the skin of your chest as his fingers push your underwear aside. You jerk in his grasp as he drags a finger through your slit and swipes his thumb over your clit. Warmth pools in your belly as he continues to stroke you, bright eyes watching your face carefully. “I’m going to fuck you, sweetheart,” he promises, “the least I can do is let you call me by my name.”


End file.
